Sherlock's Star
by OwlSky15678
Summary: Star!John AU. Six year old Sherlock just wants a friend and that's exactly what he gets. Johnlock. 1/1


**To celebrate my 10th story on this site I have written the AU of star!john and it's so cute a fluffy I had to write one. This is different to any of my other one shots but I had to give this ago. Probably won't write another one in this AU. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Sherlock and this AU wasn't my original idea.**

**-OwlSky15678**

* * *

**Sherlock's Star**

"Hi" Six year old Sherlock Holmes said to the sky as he lay on his back out in the cold November night, "I don't know if this works but I need a friend. No one likes me at new school and I'm lonely. I read somewhere that if I pray to the sky I'll get a special friend who will never leave me. I need a friend. Please? Someone who can play pirates with me and search for treasure and climb trees" a small smile appeared on Sherlock's lips as he spoke, "Can I have a friend?"

He wasn't sure if it would work but he lay on the damp grass in his back garden waiting and waiting for a reply but nothing. Sherlock sighed and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep outside under the stars.

And that's exactly how his new friend found him three hours later.

"Oo" the friend said excitedly, "I've got feet" he gingerly stood up and stuck out his arms, which glowed gold then he saw little Sherlock asleep on the grass. "He must be cold" the friend said and he knelt down next to the boy and said, "Sherlock?"

Sherlock grunted in his sleep an opened his eyes. For a moment he didn't say anything but sat up looking at the strange boy in front of him. He wasn't human. He had a shiny gold glow to him.

"Hi, are you my friend?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah" the boy smiled, "I'm called John. I got named before I fell down here for you"

Sherlock looked around, "Can anyone else see you?"

John shook his head and his golden hair shook a bit, "Nope, only you"

Sherlock smiled, "Hi John"

"Hi Sherlock" John smiled back, "I'm a star"

"And I'm not a lonely boy anymore" Sherlock said with an even bigger smile than before.

* * *

That's how the boys carried on for another ten years. It was Sherlock and John's tenth anniversary off meeting and they still could touch each other's skin. They had found out that Sherlock couldn't touch John without burning his skin on the second day after meeting. When Sherlock woke up on his sixteenth birthday he woke with a smile.

"Morning John" He said to the star boy next to him.

"Morning Lock" the star boy answered, "This is the day"

"The day which we find out if you can stay with me?"

John nodded, "If I can I won't be a star anymore, I'll be human"

Sherlock smiled, "Does that mean I could touch you without burning my skin? Can other people see and hear you then?"

John nodded then added sadly, "But this could be our last day together if I can't stay"

Sherlock nodded back but said, "Let's not try and think about that"

The day carried on as normal. Sherlock opened his presents, thanked his family, did an experiment in his bedroom which nearly set fire to his floor then ate dinner with the family, returned to his room and waited with John. Midnight was approaching. John and Sherlock sat alone in his room.

"I hope you get to stay" Sherlock sighed, "I've loved every second of this"

"Same" John whispered back.

"How long now?" Sherlock asked his friend.

"Only twenty minutes until midnight" John answered.

At midnight John would go back up to the sky and the star council would decide if John had done enough to be able to stay with Sherlock on Earth and become a human. If he was allowed, John would keep his golden hair and his friendly personality but he would lose his golden glow and his ability to lay gold glitter foot prints everywhere he went that only Sherlock could see. He'd still be able to talk to the sky and he wouldn't get injured, even he fell from a large height or got shot, he would die but the night after Sherlock dies. The time ticked down then Sherlock and John heard the clock outside Sherlock's door chime midnight.

"Bye Sherlock" John whispered.

"Bye John" Sherlock whispered back, "I'll miss you if you can't come back"

"Don't stay awake for me. I'll be there in the morning" John sighed, trying to smile.

"Bye" Sherlock whispered, he wanted to reach out and give his friend a hug.

Sherlock watched as he only friend drifted off out of his window and out into the night sky. Once John was just a shiny dot in the sky Sherlock looked away from his window and collapsed onto his bed. His heart felt cold. What about if John doesn't come back? Sherlock had never told him how much he loved him. Sherlock gulped and held back the tears and whispered into the night, "I love you John" Sherlock drifted off into a peaceful sleep praying that his friend would be there in the morning.

* * *

Sherlock woke to the sound of birds outside his window, he had left it open from last night. Sherlock looked around his room but there wasn't any sign of John.

"JOHN!" Sherlock shouted, "Where are you? John! Don't leave me" he jumped out of his bed and ran downstairs and out into the morning to the exact same spot he had called for John ten years ago. Sherlock sat down on the grass and let the tears escape, John had gone from his life. Just then Sherlock felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Go away Mycroft" Sherlock grunted.

A soft voice came from behind him, "It's not Mycroft, Lock"

Sherlock took his hands away from his teary eyes and faced the voice, "John!" he shouted.

John smiled at Sherlock, "I passed"

"I can see that. We can touch now?" Sherlock asked in wonder.

John nodded with a smile.

Without even thinking about it Sherlock connected John's lips to his own and kissed him. Sherlock had wanted to do this for years, ever since his fourteenth birthday. After a moment Sherlock broke the kiss with a smile.

"I've wanted to do that for so many years" John said with a smile.

"Same" Sherlock sighed back and took John's hand, "I love you"

"I heard you whisper it after I had gone" John said then said back, "I love you too Lock"

Sherlock smiled, "Now I can show Mycroft that you did acutely exist all these years"

John nodded with a half cheeky smile and the two teenagers ran off to the house hand in hand.

* * *

**It's short, I know but I had to write one. Hope you enjoyed. Please review if you want to!**

**-OwlSky15678**


End file.
